Another Round
by edward18
Summary: A bit miffed at Jack for not acknowledging her greatness, Miko decides to pull him into another adventure.


Another Round

"Yeah...that's nice Miko," Jack mumbled. The girl in question folded her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks at the boy next to her.

"Alright, what did I say?"

"Uh...that you beat my score in Wacky Racing?" Jack guessed.

"Try me beating a freaking Decepticon!" she exclaimed thrusting her fist into the air.

"You mean the one that Bulkhead had downed that was going offline anyway?" Miko shot a glare at him and returned to a normal sitting position in a silent huff. Knowing he'd pretty much shot Miko's attempts at playing up another of her big shows, Jack smiled to himself. Quietness was a very sparing quality in his life these days. Calmly Bulkhead strolled through the rock wall that hid Autobot Omega Outpost One and transformed into his more mobile robot-mode letting the passengers out in the process.

"Thanks Bulk," Jack waved.

"No prob," the green giant replied, "Arcee should be just about done."

"More like I am done," the female guardian acknowledged turning everyone's attention to where Ratchet was working.

"Arcee!" Jack exclaimed rushing over to the medical table. The sudden intrusion from the human in his line of sight caused the red and white Autobot to fumble a bit and send a few sparks flying from the interrupted welding.

"YOW!" Arcee yelped. Jack cringed and proceeded to walk more slowly after a receiving a distasteful look from the war veteran.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Arcee gave a half hearted smile to him.

"Not much, just a lucky shot from one of the Cons is all. Still got what we needed," she answered.

"Wouldn't have happened if me and Bulky had been sent!" Miko boasted seeming to have appeared next to the boy. Casually she slung her arm around Jack's neck. "Don't worry, I'm sure next time we can take care of it," she winked.

"I fail to see how you would aide Bulkhead in any way during combat," Ratchet muttered through his work. Jack was a bit surprised that Miko retained her confident smile.

"Well that's cause you aren't human, unlike Mr. Darby here," she responded shaking the boy a bit violently, "We're practically unstoppable killing machines!"

"Says the girl that causes the most trouble for the team," Jack added earning a chuckle from pretty much everyone besides the female in question. Now her face flashed a shade of red and her eyelids lowered. For a moment Jack wondered if she was trying to choke him for the comment, but her arm retracted before it really had time to be more than a minor nuisance.

"Sure, whatever. Just don't come cryin' to me when ya need help," she shot back cooly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be the one digging you out of a pile of rocks or something." This escalated Miko's walking away into rather loud stomping. Arcee and Jack had to cover their mouths to keep their laughter subsided.

"Think she'll get over it?" Jack wondered aloud once she was out of hearing range.

"She's Miko," Arcee reminded.

"Right," Jack smiled.

"YOW!" Arcee cried again. Ratchet rubbed the space between his optics and set down his welding equipment.

"No more talking please..." he grumbled. Jack gave an uneasy smile and nodded to his partner.

* * *

More a zombie than anything, Miko's fingers pressed the buttons on the video game controller. Her absent-mindedness was probably the reason she didn't hear the person approach the couch from behind.

"So...this is the undoubtedly intensive training that you're putting yourself through for when you save the day huh?" Jack mused. Miko didn't so much as even pause her hand movements for even a second. She just kept her attention mindlessly glued to the screen. Seeing as he wouldn't get any response, Jack joined her viewing. On the television a car swerved across the virtual road it drove on.

"Wacky Racing...so you are trying beat my score then," he mused. Again nothing. Growing a bit concerned now, Jack wrapped his arms around Miko's throat and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yoohoo...Miko?...you playing while you're sleeping or something?..."

"Not talking to you," she finally sang back. Jack blinked a few times before letting go of her and hopping onto the couch cushion next to her. Her eyes still on the screen, Miko didn't seem to realize that Jack had picked up the second controller until the words "Second Player has Joined" popped up onscreen. Miko spared a glance at Jack, but only for a moment. She needed to make sure she didn't crash or anything in the game. For minutes they just drove in silence next to each other until Jack's car appeared on Miko's screen. The girl simply tried to ignore it. And she was doing just fine until Jack's car slammed into her's and sent it hurtling off course. Miko's eye twitched as it exploded.

"YAH!" she screamed and tackled Jack. Jack knew beforehand that it probably wouldn't be all that much pain she'd be trying to inflict but he still put up his hands just in case. As predicted though, it ultimately just amounted to her shaking him by the collar and such. About thirty seconds later she was lying on top of him panting.

"...feel better?" Jack asked. Miko placed her hands on his chest and turned her head up to him with a smile.

"Yep, gaming always helps," she told him. Jack smiled back at her. Then crimson started to fill his face upon realizing the position they were in.

"Uh...Miko..." he murmured glancing down at their bodies. The girl joined the glance and blushed herself.

"Now don't tell me you don't like girls being on ya," she jested giving his cheek a pat. Jack swatted the hand away in annoyance and forced himself back into a sitting position once she rolled off.

"So...another round?" Jack asked.

"Another round!" Miko cheered yanking the controller back into her hands.

* * *

"The Amazon? Suh-weet!" Miko hopped up and down excitedly.

"However, we must take great measures to ensure that no harm comes to humans. Therefore, children, you must stay here," Optimus Prime declared. Miko practically deflated from the order.

"B-but...uh...you'll need uh...help with knowing which plants do and don't eat metal!" Miko grinned. Bulkhead and Bumblebee seemed to be the only ones giving each other worried looks. "And Jack and me are the ones that can get the job done!" The tallest boy of the group's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the mention of his name. True he wouldn't mind going if they needed human help, but the jungle was...well...the jungle. No one but insane cannibals or something would live out there. Slowly Optimus leaned over and looked Miko in the eyes.

"No."

Miko stuck out her lower lip as the leader raised himself back up and began to transform. As he and the others finished however, her face changed to her default mischievousness and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Woah! Hey, what are you-"

"Hurry!" Miko told him. Unbeknown to Bulkhead, Miko flung open his door and pulled Jack inside. The next moment they looked out the windows all they could see were trees and vines.

"Woah..." Miko stared in awe at the scenery. Jack had to admit, he too was dumbfounded by the lush vegetation. But he wasn't so enraptured that he'd forgotten what'd happened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack grabbed Miko by the arms. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"School never has these kind of field trips," Miko attempted to make up an excuse. Jack's brows furrowed but he didn't have time to say much else as a voice popped on over Bulkhead's radio.

"You got some company," Ratchet alerted.

"Cons?" Arcee guessed.

"Try...passengers," Raf's voice joined Ratchet's.

"Crap! He sold us out!" Miko bit her lip. Jack slapped his forehead.

"Sold us out? You're the one that-"

"Hold on!" Miko ordered, "We're gonna have to jump!"

"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed. Throwing all reasoning to the wind, Miko flung open the door, hugged Jack to her, and leapt into the thick air outside. The heavy precipitation hit them all at once. And then the ground did. Thankfully it was a much softer landing than Jack had thought it would be. That wasn't to say it wasn't bumpy and uncomfortable, but the water in the air softened the soil enough that they wouldn't have to worry much about anything more than a few bruises and cuts.

"Oh yeah! Now this kicks ass!" Miko exclaimed. Her legs wobbled as she got back to her feet. Jack meanwhile was just staring at her in disbelief.

"Miko...what the hell? Why are we here! I like visiting places as much as the next guy but Optimus specifically told us to stay put!" Miko was about to say something back to him when all of a sudden a loud voice boomed.

"Miko?...Jack?...where are ya?...didn't get hurt or anything did ya?...and you haven't seen any of the metal-eating plants have ya?" Bulkhead asked sifting through the trees. Even Jack had to suppress a bit of laughter at the last question.

"Come on," Miko whispered cocking her head to the side. Jack looked back the trees and then her.

"Or how's about we go to Bulkhead?" Jack suggested pulling the Asian back. Miko looked at the moving trees. She could see his feet with how close he was.

"Nah," she replied and slipped out of Jack's grip. In no time she was off into the jungle towards the direction the Autobots had been headed in. Jack hesitantly looked back at the lumbering green Cybertronian and took chase after Miko. He had to admit, he was surprised at how quick she was as well as her ability to avoid the endless foliage that littered the landscape. After a few minutes Miko looked back over her shoulder and grinned.

"I thought you were going with Bulkhead!" she called back.

"Not without you!" Jack yelled.

"Good thing I didn't slow down for ya then!" she replied. Jack cringed. He knew he shouldn't, but he did enjoy the little romp through the jungle that Miko had ignited. Still, he needed to get her back to base. After what seemed like fifteen minutes or so, Jack finally came to a stop. Miko was panting on a rock she'd come to.

"Alright...had fun...but time...to go back..." Jack managed between gasps. Miko gave a single laugh and cocked a brow. Lazily she tilted her head towards the direction they had been running in moving Jack's vision to the edge of the hill that the rock was on. Just beyond it was an abandoned cave which the Autobots had engaged the Decepticons in battle outside of.

"Just gotta...slide down and get that...thing they were digging up," Miko winked. Jack's expression darkened.

"No, we're going back," Jack stated. Miko scowled.

"Oh come on! I take you all the way here and through the woods and all that crap and you don't even let us take the thing when we have the chance?" Jack tried not to look at her face. Instead he looked over the battle that was going on.

"Look, it's just those Vehicon drones or whatever they are. The Autobots can take care of it!"

"Or I can get it!" Miko jabbed a thumb at her chest. She was almost heading down to the cave when Jack pulled her back. Viciously she pulled and tugged but to no avail. Jack wasn't letting go. Desperate to get free, Miko tackled Jack as she had done on the couch. Now she was not playing. With enough wriggling around and punching and clawing, the girl finally broke free and charged forward. That is she did until she saw another of the drones patrolling the cave. She would've probably still went for her goal of course. Fortunately Jack had regained his composure and forced her back up the hill. Miko struggled all the while.

"Alright, stop it!" Jack yelled pinning her to the ground behind the rock so that the Decepticon wouldn't notice them. Miko still continued to squirm. This time however Jack wasn't letting up.

"Now seriously, what the hell is it with you? It's a damn normal drone Decepticon thingy! The Autobots'll take care of it and get the item! This is just like back at the subway! It isn't some sort of game!" Jack tried to get through to her. Miko still struggled, but died down a bit at the harsh tone.

"You're gonna get killed or hurt one of these days if you keep pulling this crap! I told you before that you've helped save the Earth just like the rest of us! Optimus notices that!"

"I don't give a damn if Optimus notices!" Miko spat back, "I give a damn if YOU do!" Jack's eyes snapped open as did Miko's. Surprise loosened his hands allowing Miko to get free and clamp her hands over her mouth, her cheeks a dark shade of red. The Asian girl propped herself up against the rock and looked away. This time she made no attempt to go after the artifact. She didn't even try to run. She just sat there avoiding eye contact with Jack.

"...M...Miko?...did you just-"

"No," she cut him off. Her cheeks were still glowing. Jack's brows bent a bit. That would explain why she showed off so much around him...but still...

"...I am trying to get Sierra to notice me...not that that's really working too much...with me tagging along in our group all the time..."

"And you should totally go for her," Miko told him closing her eyes. Jack shook his head and crawled over to her. Her eyes peeked open feeling his arm slip around her waist. Miko could feel her cheeks heating up even more.

"But...what do you want?" he asked. Miko looked at him for a second and turned her head away again. Seeing his face certainly didn't help matters much. "I mean...do you really care for me?..."

"No, not at all," Miko said, more to herself than him, "That's why I invite you to game with me when Raf's around and get you to try and open up and stuff." Jack smiled at the sarcasm.

"You sure it's not just that you don't wanna get your ass handed to you by someone who wears glasses and knows computer tech?" Jack grinned. Miko slid her eyes back to Jack and lifted the corners of her mouth a bit.

"Well, didn't think you'd be that good at games," she admitted. The two just sat looking at each other for a little while before Jack finally wrapped his other arm around Miko's waist as well and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Miko, I do notice what you do, and I do agree when we need to help. But sometimes, you are just a dumbass," Jack chuckled. Miko lowered her eyelids and rubbed her face into his hair.

"As long as it's a good enough ass for you..." she said figuring Jack deserved some payback for the blushing frenzy he put her into. Had Bulkhead not been so preoccupied with avoiding the shrubbery he might've noticed the lips that his appearance broke apart locked to each other.

"There you two are!" he huffed at the red-faced teenagers, "You don't know how long it took me to-hey do I have any pieces falling off me or anything? I tried to keep away from the metal-eating plants but I don't really know what they look like..." Miko and Jack looked at each other and shook their heads in amusement.

"Come on big guy," Miko sighed walking up to him, "Let's just get you back to base and have ol' doc-bot check up on ya." Bulkhead nodded and turned on his intercom to communicate with Ratchet. Jack meanwhile joined Miko at the Autobot's side and placed his hand on her hip,

"Another round tonight?" he asked.

"Depends what game you have in mind," Miko winked.

-end of story-

Yeah, so I saw the new episode (Tunnel Vision) and I swear, Miko is like...it's just maddening cause it feels like they're teasing fans with the Miko x Jack thing but not going full-through with it cause they've made up Sierra for Jack to like! It was driving me crazy so I jotted this down. Hope it didn't turn out too bad.

Here's some art for it: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/I-Notice-300490323


End file.
